Gasoline and Matches
"Gasoline and Matches" is the fourth and final single off LeAnn Rimes' album Spitfire. The song is cover of the duo group Buddy and Julie Miller, who also wrote the song. Although Rimes has stated the song will be the next single from the album no official release date was given. On December 7, 2013, Rimes released a music video of stop animation for the song. The video was directed and filmed by Ian Padgham, with concept idea by Padgham and long time friend Darrell Brown. Rimes, Padgham and Brown all shared in the production of the video and the end credits feature a remix of the song done by Dave Audé."Gasoline and Matches" official music video end credits According to Rimes, it had been Brown who had " turned me onto Ian's Vine account, and I'd never seen anything like it." Rimes continued on by stating "I was shocked that nobody had done a (music) video like that before, and I jumped at the chance to do it. My part in it took 20 or 30 minutes at the most. Ian flew to Dublin, where I was on tour, and put two iPhones up and filmed me doing two passes of the song, along with a few odd things like 'Reach for a star' or 'Pretend you're falling.'" The video was composed with 8,000 still shots. The song is written by Buddy and Julie Miller, who originally released the song, and is produced by Rimes and Brown with Niko Bolas as associate producer. The song was officially released on December 23, 2013. On January 10, 2014 Curb released the Dave Audé Radio Mix on iTunes and Amazon.com. On February 7, 2014 Rimes re-issued the music video with the Dave Audé Mix on her official YouTube. On August 5, 2014, the remix was included on Rimes' Dance Like You Don't Give A.... Greatest Hits Remixes album. Lyrics :Lyrics are as they appear in ''Spitfire.'' Baby, baby, baby, baby, listen what I say Baby, baby, baby, baby, let me have my way I'm gonna keep on knockin' till the door unlatches You and me are Gasoline and Matches Baby, baby, baby, baby, when it's cold and dark Baby, baby, baby, baby, you make me feel a spark Well I feel a spark an the fire catches You and me are Gasoline and Matches You pull my pin and you trip my wire Yeah well you come in and set my heart on fire You knock me out, you knock me off my axis You and me are Gasoline and Matches Baby, baby, baby, baby, when you make your move Baby, baby, baby, baby, I can feel your groove The resistance of a strong willed man's in ashes You and me are Gasoline and Matches Oh you pull my pin and you trip my wire Yeah well you come in and set my heart on fire You knock me out, you knock me off my axis You and me - You and me Baby I'm incarcerated and I don't want out Baby we should get related 'cause there ain't no doubt Yeah but when your heart and my heart attaches You and me are Gasoline and Matches You and me are Gasoline and Matches You and me, yeah Well you pull my pin and you trip my wire You come on in you come on in And set my heart on fire You knock me out, knock me out, knock me out of my axis You and me, you and me we're Gasoline and Matches Gonna knock knock knock knock until the door unlatches You and me are Gasoline and Matches Track listing ;Digital download 1. Gasoline and Matches (Dave Aude Radio Mix) - 3:46 Reference External link Category:Single